bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Stuck
'Authors' Note: I'm keeping this really short. Trying to regain my footing when it comes to this kind of stuff. If it feels rushed, or insufficient that's because it is. I haven't written in quite a time when it comes to Fanfiction of any kind. ' Detention, again. To Michael it was honestly the worst place he could be. Confined to one sweaty room, among other screwballs, and dorks who looked around and also wondered how they ended up stuck here. He moved, and fidgeted in his desk, the chair creaking beneath his weight. He couldn't sit still for very long and this sense of entrapment was beginning to play tricks on his mind. "Sit still!" Mrs. Peabody snapped, pointing an old, wooden ruler his direction. "Yes, ma'am." Michael replied, wryly. ''Annoying old bitch. '' A series of thoughts shifted quickly through his head, his patience was waning. He'd need to get out, maybe see his way to the bathroom and yank on the alarm to get out? Shit, been there, done that. The trip to the Principal's office certainly wouldn't be worth it. He looked at the window. Would throwing himself through it be worth the injury if it meant getting out? Probably not the brigthest strategy, and the broken bones that would follow would leave him confined to his bed for an indefinte amount of time, which wouldn't be much better than where he was currently. The clock above the board read 3:42 pm, detention was to culminate in roughly two hours. The black hands, on the white surface of the clock moved at such a slow pace. ''tick-tock tick-tock. ''He shifted his gaze down to the student sitting in front of him. Short and slim, auburn hair styled into a pompadour. Tad Spencer. Probably admitted into detention for performing coitus with his cousin in a bathroom stalll, or something of that nature. Michael began to tap the heel of his foot on the back of Tad's chair. For a moment Tad tried to ignore him but after having his chair bounce up a dozen times he swiftly turned around, his eyes pierced into Michael's. "Cease what you are doing." Hissed Tad. "Or what, little man?" Michael chuckled, putting more force into his next kick, which nearly expelled the small Prep from his seat. Mrs. Peabody slammed her ruler on the desk, causing both boys to jump. "What is going on?!" She demanded. "This pauper was harassing me." Tad said, curtly. "I was not!" Michael retorted, laughing at Tad in this distraught state. "Both of you, shut up." Mrs Peabody ordered, rubbing her forehead just below her hairline with her fingertips, and shaking her head. Hours pass and the silence is brimming. Michael just wanted to scream, to jump up and leave. When the clock finally hits five the students are dismissed and Michael is the first to his feet, pushing his way through the throngs of students, and out the door. "I'm outta here!" He sang. Category:Blog posts